Anti-Cosmo
Anti-Cosmo is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo has the opposite personality of Cosmo and is an evil genius. Character As all Anti-Fairies are to their Fairy counter-parts, Anti-Cosmo is the complete opposite of Cosmo. While Cosmo is kind, caring, and amazingly dumb, but Anti-Cosmo is cruel, evil, possesses a genius-level intellect, and is a brilliant criminal mastermind. Also, apparently he is the ringleader of the Anti-Fairies, and after he is permanently freed from Jorgen Von Strangle's captivity, he and his race move to Anti-Fairy World where he rules over them from his castle. Like all Anti-Fairies, Anti-Cosmo's primary goal is causing bad luck among humans. Description .]] Anti-Cosmo has a blue and black color scheme, a blue bowler hat in place of a crown, and bat wings, like all Anti-Fairies. He wears a monocle over his right eye which he cannot see without, and wears a derby and a kind of coat or suit and, unlike Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo speaks intelligently with a cultured British accent. He is married to Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo's castle is most likely not open to anyone except the Pixies, as seen in "Fairly Odd Baby". Since Cosmo used to be the last Fairy baby ever born, Anti-Cosmo may have been the last Anti-Fairy baby ever born until Anti-Wanda gave birth to Foop. Personality Anti-Cosmo is far more intelligent, evil, and devious than most other villains on the show, let alone his counterpart Cosmo. However, it is usually because of his slow witted wife, Anti-Wanda, that he fails at his plans, or otherwise Timmy gets the best of him. He is not been shown to get angry much, except with Cosmo, mostly because how stupid his Fairy self is. Background On Friday the 13th, the Anti-Fairies got loose and started wreaking havoc on Timmy Turner's trip to Adrenalland by causing bad luck all over the place. The Anti-Fairies were originally invisible, and could only be seen with a device that, when Timmy put on, he saw and met Anti-Cosmo. Being Cosmo's opposite, Anti-Cosmo was extremely intelligent and was respected as their leader. In his next appearance, Cosmo's Fagiggly Gland goes bad and he needs a replacement, and the only match is Anti-Cosmo, who escapes from captivity shortly after the transplant. Post-Captivity After he and the bulk of his race escaped from Fairy World's jail, most of the Anti-Fairies took up residence in Anti-Fairy World to plot their next move against Fairy World and Earth. After the first fairy baby in eons was born to Cosmo and Wanda, Anti-Cosmo plotted with the Pixies in an attempt to steal the young baby Poof before his magic could be controlled by the Fairies. They did not succeed, but not long afterward, Anti-Wanda gave birth to Poof's Anti-Fairy equivalent, Foop, who is even more evil and untrustworthy than Anti-Cosmo. Foop betrays his race and turns Anti-Fairy World into a cute and cuddly place, much to its resident's horror. Despite this, after Foop was captured and held in Abracatraz, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda paid him a visit, hoping to slip him some tools to escape. Although Foop eventually did manage to escape, it was by his own devices and not with the help of his parents. Contradictions When Anti-Cosmo was first introduced, Timmy could only see him with special "Anti-Fairy Goggles" as all Anti-Fairies were invisible to humans. Anti-Cosmo mocked Timmy, saying that the foolish boy freed him and his ilk after centuries of captivity. In later episodes, Anti-Cosmo and the other Anti-Fairies are visible by Timmy without any need for special gear, and this concept of invisibility seems to have been dropped entirely. The Anti-Fairies may now be seen on Earth due to Jorgen taking away their ability to be invisible on Earth in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide. In the episode "Balance of Flour" it is said that the Anti-Fairies and Fairies fought in ancient times to decide who gets to have godchildren, but they decided to settle this dispute by holding an annual baking contest. The Fairies always won every year from then on. This contradicts what Jorgen and Anti-Cosmo said about the Anti-Fairies being kept locked up for centuries. Opposites *Anti-Cosmo is the complete opposite of Cosmo in terms of intelligence. Whereas Cosmo is considered a lovable idiot, Anti-Cosmo is a diabolical criminal mastermind. *Like all Anti-Fairies, he has blue hair, shirt, and skin, black wand, wings, and is a villain. *Anti-Cosmo is the leader of the Anti-Faries while Cosmo is always told what to do by other fairies, or bullied by them *Cosmo had Poof, but Anti-Cosmo didn't have Foop, who was instead born from Anti-Wanda.'' See Anti-Fairy Pregnancy.'' See also *Anti-Cosmo's family *Anti-Wanda - his beloved but stupid wife *Foop - his infant son, who is already even more evil *Anti-Fairies - the race he rules *Anti-Fairy World - his kingdom *Anti-Cosmo's Castle - where he lives. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Magical Category:Main Villains Category:Anti-Cosmo's family Category:Movie Villains